Furry Secrets
by OceanObsessed
Summary: For months, Rin has managed to keep his tail a secret. His friends know he's the son of satan, but not that a furry appendage comes with the freaky blue flames. What happens when they find out about it? (RinxSheimi) (IzumoxShima)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! IT'S GERBY HERE, AND I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER FAN FICTION! *groaning in the distance* THIS ONE IS BASED OFF OF MY FAVORITE ANIME, AND I WATCH A LOT OF ANIMES, BLUE EXORCIST/ A NO EXORCIST. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D**

_**Rin's POV (THE BEGINNING... ;P)**_

_** "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" **_I opened my eyes groggily and slammed my hand on the alarm clock _Dammit, I forgot to turn it off last night. _I got up and scratched the back of my head. Yawning, I walked towards the bathroom, but on my way I glanced to the mirror. I did a double take _WHAT THE HELL?! _I stopped in my tracks. I stared at my reflection in the mirror with wide eyes. _  
><em>

I stared with disbelief and looked myself in the mirror. I opened my mouth and examined my teeth. Most of them looked the same, but my canines were much bigger and pointier, in other words, I had fangs. "I thought fangs were vampires.." I mumbled to myself. That wasn't the weirdest part though, because out of the corner of my eye I spotted my ears. Eyes widened, I turned my head to see. Like my canines, my ears were now much more sharp and pointy. I put my hand up to feel my ear and, yep, it was pointy on the ends. I touched a finger to my fangs as well and I pricked my finger. "Yow!" I shrieked. I sucked on the wound, careful not to let it touch my fangs. _So, I'm a vampire elf... _I sighed and began to sit down, but I felt something touch my leg. I looked behind me and I shrieked again. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? _When I looked behind me I spotted a furry black tail with a tuft of fur on the end wrapped around my leg...AND IT WAS ATTACHED TO ME. Now, I was freaking out.. "YUKIO!"

I heard heavy, fast footsteps racing to my room and then saw the door fly open. A panting Yukio came into view. He had beads of sweat on his forehead and an annoyed expression. "Jesus Christ, Rin don't do that unless something's wro-" He shut up mid sentence and stared at my tail. He raised an eyebrow and walked over. He kneeled down behind me and stared at it with wide eyes.

_ Ummm..._ My tail tucked itself under my legs and I only freaked out a little that it responded to my emotions like that. "Soo...you have a tail now?..." He asked. "And fangs. And pointy ears." I replied. He nodded, still staring at the furry appendage. "Dude, quit it." I said, annoyed. He looked at me apologetically "Sorry, but this is really weird." _NO SHIT. _

"UM. DUH." I practically screamed. I grabbed my tail and glared at him "WHY THE HELL AM I PART CAT!?". He narrowed his eyes and yelled back "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" he yelled. "BECAUSE YOU KNEW ABOUT THE SATAN THING THE WHOLE TIME, I WOULD THINK YOU'D KNOW ABOUT THIS!" I explained furiously. Yukio squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed "Look, dad never told me anything about you growing a tail ok?" He told me. "So, you have NO idea why this is happening!?" I asked him. "Well, it might be because your demon powers were released last night..." He said. My expression turned sad and I sat down on my bed. I put a hand to my head _I guess I really am a freak now._

I clenched my fists and looked at the ground. "OW!" I shrieked. A blazing pain went down my tail as I squeezed it. It began to throb and I clenched my teeth and groaned in pain. "You ok...?" Yukio asked, confused. I shook my head "Not really" I said through clenched teeth. I held my tail to my chest, not wanting to let anything touch it. "I squeezed it and it hurts like hell" I mumbled to myself. Yukio sat down next to me and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah...demon's tails are really sensitive." He explained.

I looked at it, still clenched in my hand and raised an eyebrow. "Is it supposed to be soft?..." I asked curiously. Yukio looked at my, trying not to laugh and responded "Um...I don't know." I moved my tail onto my lab and started stroking it with my right hand. _HOLY SHIT IT'S THE SOFTEST THING EVER! _I continued stroking it, feeling pleasure in my tail being petted. "YUKIO, FEEL IT, IT'S SO SOFT!" I practically squealed at him. He sweat dropped, but started to pet it. Again, the tail was really sensitive, so I got a lot of pleasure from it being petted. It's clenched, tense muscles eased up and relaxed. "Ya know... maybe this won't be horrible..." I said to myself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

** 3RD POV-**

**_PRESENT DAY.._**

"So...that's what you've been keeping from us?..." Izumo asked in her usual bitchy tone **(I'm sorry guys but Izumo pisses me off xD). **Rin nodded, his hand behind his neck, looking down "Yeah, you guys aren't freaked out are you?" He asked nervously. Rin felt a small poke on his tail and he jumped a little at it. His eyebrows shot up and he spun around to find Konekumuro staring at his tail with a dreamy expression. "So fluffy..." He whispered. Rin's surprised expression turned to confusion as his eyes widened and his eyebrows creased. "DUDE." He said, annoyed. He crossed his arms and moved his tail away.

Konekumuro laughed nervously and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Rin.." He mumbled. "He has a weird thing about tails, don't worry about it." Bon said grumpily. He was eyeing the tail cautiously, like it made him nervous. "You know this makes you even more of a freak right?" He asked while pulling a chair back to sit at his desk.

Rin was really starting to get pissed off at Bon. "Oh shut up." Rin said, clearly affected by the teen's comment. Bon raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, sorry did I piss you off blue freak?" Bon asked sarcastically. Rin clenched his fists as his tail swung at the air furiously. "Yeah. You did, reject.." Rin stated. Bon narrowed his eyes and stood up. He walked over to Rin angrily and got up in his face.

Since he was so much taller than Rin it looked sorta ridiculous. "Alright dork, here goes my foot, up your ass." said Bon. Rin's eyes narrowed back at his class enemy and he clenched his fist, ready to left hook him. "Bring it on fohawk." Rin stated, deadly calm. He swung his fist at his upperjaw, but Bon dodged it and spun around rin to face his backside. Bon smirked and grabbed the furry appendage. Rin gasped as he felt a hand grab the tail. "DON'T!" He screamed, but Bon did it anyway.

Bon yanked the tail as hard as he could and Rin shrieked in pain. Tears welled in the demon's eyes as his face grew red with anger. "YOU SON OF A BI-" Rin was cut off by another yank, this one being tugged at the base of his tail. Another ear splitting screech that could be heard through the whole building. Rin collapsed to his hands and knees and hung his head down, staring at the tiled floor, his hands shaking. "STOP IT BON, YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" screamed Konekumuro.

_**RIN'S POV-**_

___Damn... _I seriously couldn't move. I had no clue my tail could cause this much pain. I guess I should have expected something like this though. Bon's been more of a douche than usual lately. Why? Don't ask me. All I know it that I hate the bastard. I could feel my tail twitching in pain and anger, sending shocks of pain up my spine and coursing through my body. I was starting to get a horrid headache too. I think I heard Konekumuru yell, but my hearing was sorta fogged up. All I could sense was Bon yanking my tail.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER PLZ I'M SORRY. I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW I PROMISE, BUT I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS TO LOOK UP MY OTHER FANFIC CALLED Percy Becomes A Merman. DON'T JUDGE. BUT SRS CHECK IT OUT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEWWWWW I LOVE SEEING REVIEWS FOR SOME REASON. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD JUST LEAVE ONEEEE! LOVE YA DORKS! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**_3RD/YUKIO POV-_**

"Hey Rin, you'll never gue-" Yukio's eyes widened and he gasped before he could finish his sentence.

_WHAT THE HELL!? _He stared for a moment at his twin brother, lying on the ground, moaning. He had broken into a cold sweat and collapsed on the ground. His tail was limp for once, but it was beginning to form a pool of blood. The fur was matted with a mix dry and red blood in various spots.

The younger twin sprinted over to Rin and kneeled down "What happened!?" Yukio asked frantically.

"B-bon.." Rin mumbled, his teeth clenched. Yukio would deal with Bon later, he decided.

_I gotta get him to the dorm _Yukio lifted up Rin and swung his arm over Yukio's shoulder. Rin's head hung downwards and his tail dragged behind, not moving. The exorcist teacher supported Rin's weight and within 10 minutes they were inside the dorm. Yukio laid down the demon on his messy bead and sprinted to get the first aid kit.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, where is it!?" Yukio looked through drawers and cupboards for about 5 minutes until he finally spotted it.

He grabbed it and swiftly ran over to his brother. Rin was laying on his side, the tail dangling off the side of the bed. Yukio gently grabbed the tail, receiving a small moan from Rin. Yukio tried to clean the wound, but he had trouble with it because of all of the blood matted fur. He cursed and started dabbing it with a washcloth so it wouldn't be causing his twin too much pain, but it didn't help much.

"O-ow, Yukio it h-hurts.." Rin stuttered.

"Calm down, I'm just fixing it.." Yukio muttered back.

It took him about 10 minutes just to clean it, which really wasn't helping the blood loss that was starting to become more dangerous. Once he was done he looked at Rin and was surprised he was awake. Rin was watching his brother clean his tail the whole time. His eyebrow was raised and he was propped up on his elbows.

"Sup." Rin said blankly.

Yukio glared at him "I thought you passed out! Why didn't you say something!?"

"It was funny watching you stress out while trying to clean it, so I just sorta sat here and watched." Rin shrugged.

"You could have helped me you know!" Yukio started to yell.

"But you were already helping me ;D" Rin stated with a cocky wink.

"You're an idiot." Yukio face palmed.

"My favorite part was when you started cursing when you couldn't get past my fur." Rin explained.

Yukio just ignored his twin from then on and started stitching up the various cuts while Rin read a manga. _Little piece of..._

**A/N: I WILL UPDATE THIS CHAPTER TOMORROW, I'M SORRY THE UPDATE RIGHT NOW IS SO SHORT, BUT I PROMISE TOMORROW. (AFTER I GET BLOOD OF OLYMPUS OF COURSE AKHSDHBWOEJFBOUEWRHBUERWHJGBOREHN) I WILL UPDATE! SEE YA DORKS ;P**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

_**RIN'S POV-**_

Yukio is getting on my nerves. He's taking FOREVER to fix my tail and I'm tired of feeling it being poked and having stitches be put into it! I looked over at him and scowled. He was still stitching it.

"Maybe it'd be easier to just go to a hospital..." I suggested.

"Oh yeah, and have the doctors take your blood type and see a 15 year old kid with a cat tail?" Yukio grumbled.

"Ok jeez, I was just suggesting" I replied. _Wait, CAT tail!? _I turned to look at my tail to see. _Ok well it has black fur, but it's like 5 times longer than a cat's tail. It has tuft thingy on the end too and cats don't have that...but it does sorta look like.. _I frowned. God danget it did look like a cat tail! I went back to my manga angrily and mumbled.

"Stupid furry...cat...four eyes...mole face" I grumbled.

_Huh? _I didn't feel any poking. I looked over and saw that Yukio was done. He started to put everything back in the first aid kit and I grinned. _FINALLY! _I moved swung my tail slightly to see if I could move it and I could.

"Took you long enough!" I said happily.

I grabbed my tail and looked at the stitching and gauze. It wasn't on there too tight which helped since my tail was so sensitive. The stitching didn't look too bad either. _Jesus Christ, Yukio could be a doctor or something _Then I noticed something that pissed me off.

"DID YOU SHAVE THE FUR AROUND THE CUTS!?" I screamed at Yukio.

"Uhhh...well getting past the matted fur was really stressing me out." He shrugged.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" I stared wide eyed at the 2 spots where my fur was shaved. Underneath the skin looked normal enough, but it looked wrong. I looked even weirder that usually because of this.

Yukio looked taken aback. "You seriously care that much!?" He asked annoyed.

"COURSE I DO! HOW'D YOU FEEL IF I SHAVED YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WEREN'T LOOKING!" I practically screamed.

"Dude it's not like anyone's going to see it besides me and you" He stated.

"BUT IT FEELS WEIRD!" I whined.

Yukio raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Feels weird?"

"YEAH! LIKE IT'S THE ONE SPOT WHERE THE SKIN IS SHOWING SO IT LIKE CATCHES THE BREEZE AND STUFF." I said.

Yukio looked like he was trying not to laugh "Chill out Rin xD"

"NO." I fumed.

Yukio got up and walked over to the kitchen, cracking up.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY FOUR EYES!" I yelled after him. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen as well. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING SUKIYAKI TONIGHT! :D"

Yukio gasped. "Rin, let's not get hasty now..." He pleaded.

"NOPE. YOU SHAVED ME! NO SUKIYAKI!" Rin said smugly.

"But what do I eat!?" Yukio asked.

"YOU GO GET BURGER KING OR SOMETHING." I said

"BUT I HATE THE FRIES!" Yukio whined.

"TOO BAD. SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU SHAVED IT." I crossed my arms and grinned.

"FINE! I'M GOING TO BURGER KING." Yukio threw his arms up in the air and walked out. He slammed the door and stalked down the hall.

"Ha ha, mole face." Rin chuckled and turned on the stove.


End file.
